


Working Lunch

by Knight of Flames (beetroot_of_doubt)



Series: Not So Professional [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 30!Noctis/22!Ignis, Age Gap Ignoct, Alternate Universe - Office, Blowjobs, Established Relationship, Gratuitous Smut, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 16:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetroot_of_doubt/pseuds/Knight%20of%20Flames
Summary: “Since you’ve had such a tiring morning, you don’t have to do anything.” Ignis held up the silky strip of fabric, holding it taut and offering it up to Noctis’ eyes, wearing that sultry yet mischievous expression that Noctis had come to recognise and love. “You just get to sit back and enjoy yourself.”Noctis and Ignis behave completely inappropriately in the CEO's office during their lunch hour.(Written for the Ignoct Spice-a-thon Round 11. Prompts used: Blindfold & begging)
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Series: Not So Professional [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218512
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24
Collections: The Ignoct Spice-a-thon





	Working Lunch

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of the same AU I used in Round 10. It can be enjoyed separately or as the second part in the series.
> 
> Many thanks to [blackstyx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackstyx/pseuds/blackstyx) for the help & feedback with this one.

The morning had been long and hard, constant calls, meetings with flurries of paperwork in between, demands from both clients and suppliers alike. It was days like these where Noctis loathed agreeing to become CEO of his father’s company after he’d decided to retire early. His head was spinning there were so many threads he was trying to keep a hold of. 

Thirty still felt young to be in charge of such a large and successful company, even though he’d spent the last decade advancing through the ranks, and he could swear that was what was driving his black hair to be shot through with silver. Nevermind that his boyfriend said it looked dashing, he felt too young to be going grey, despite the likelihood he’d follow in his father’s footsteps in that regard as well and be fully silver by his early fifties.

“You’re not old Noct. Haven’t you heard the saying you’re only as young as the man you feel?” Ignis had quipped at him the other night as he struggled with insecurity, whispering next to his ear. "So don't stop feeling me." Noctis found his hands being grabbed and placed firmly on his boyfriend's well toned rear, in public no less, while they celebrated Ignis’ 23rd birthday, the evening only improving from then on.

He’d only just returned to his private office and sunk into his comfortable chair when a knock sounded on his door. He groaned. Not more! When the hell was a man meant to take a break? This was why he was employing an assistant, to help manage his diary. Normally, Noctis thanked his lucky stars for the assistant fate had brought him, the man was so dependable and seemed to know precisely how much he could take before scheduling in a brief rest, but today felt like it was being pushed to breaking point. One more thing without a pause and he thought his head would explode!

“Yeah?” Noctis said reluctantly, straightening up from the slouch he’d automatically folded into and trying not to wince at whatever it was that was coming next.

The door opened a little and, speaking of the devil, his assistant slipped through the gap, arms full of paperwork and sandwiches, brightening Noctis’ carefully schooled expression considerably.

“Ah, Ignis I’m so glad to see you! Please tell me I’ve got a breather now. I thought the morning would never end!” Noctis slumped back in his chair like a puppet with its strings cut and pushed his hair back from his face, the thin strands of silver amidst the black glinting in the sunlight from the window.

“I made sure you had lunch time set aside. I booked the next hour out, just for us.” There was something about Ignis’ tone that made Noctis narrow his eyes with thinly veiled interest. 

“You’re planning something. I can tell you’re planning something.” Noctis said, his intrigue only increasing as Ignis smiled coyly at him, advancing across the room in something akin to a predatory stalk despite all the objects he was holding. 

Noctis took the opportunity to let his eyes wander over Ignis’ dark suit, the cut accentuating the broadness of his shoulders and length of his legs, his smooth, unwrinkled skin that was scattered with a handful of beauty marks, unusually styled but immaculate hair that could have looked silly on anyone else, but on Ignis it just made him more attractive. Whoever caught Ignis’ attention was very lucky indeed, and Noctis counted his blessings everyday when they were at home.

Ignis set down what he was carrying onto an empty portion of the desk before leaning across the piece of furniture and turning off the computer monitor. Noctis tilted his head questioningly. They normally enforced a more distant, formal relationship in the office, but from the way Ignis was looking at him, it seemed today was going to be a little different.

“I think it is time we played a little game to help you relax. Does that appeal to you, sir?” Ignis’ voice dropped into a lower register and a knowing smirk lifted the corners of Noctis’ lips. Sir. That title again. Ignis had only used it once before and that had been at Noctis’ request, shortly before they got up to some seriously unprofessional business across the boardroom table that is.

“Propositioning me in the middle of the day? I’m surprised at you.” 

“Your morning has been stressful and the afternoon will likely be too. It’s my job to help you perform at your best, for the good of the company of course.” Ignis slowly made his way around the side of Noctis’ desk, shrugging off his black suit jacket to cast it onto the spare chair, loosening his tie and opening up the top couple of shirt buttons as he went. 

“Of course.” Noctis smirked, unashamedly licking his lips. “What if an hour’s not enough?” He asked, feeling hungry, but not for the sandwiches that were lying on his desk, forgotten. His fingers flexed against the arms of his chair, the leather creaking under his grip.

“I’m afraid I shall have to be very strict on that matter, sir.” Ignis came to just within arm’s reach and then stopped, posing with his hands on his hips, his use of that title sending a shiver down Noctis’ spine. He knew he should have reservations about playing these kinds of games in the middle of the day, but after the morning he’d just had, he needed a little stress relief. Even though it lacked a lock, his personal office was private and without any internal windows. In addition, he was rarely disturbed unless there was an appointment. Ignis saw to that.

“Aren’t we being a bit bold? What about not wanting anyone to find out about us, huh?” Noctis reached out to pull his boyfriend closer and encouraged him onto his lap, enjoying the warmth of the contact even though it was a little squashed in the chair, Ignis’ knees bracketing his thighs.

“You were the one who first wanted to play in the office, sir.” Ignis reminded him, bringing his hands up to run his fingers through long, soft hair, kissing Noctis tenderly. “And you did say you were looking forward to next time, when I would be in charge.” Another kiss, this one easy deepening, Noctis’ mouth opening at his boyfriend’s request and losing himself for a few moments.

“I did, didn’t I. Aren’t you worried about making too much noise?” Noctis said softly after they parted, hands stroking up and down Ignis’ sides, enjoyed the feel of lean, firm muscles beneath that thin layer of cotton. His cock stirred in anticipation, and from the slightrocking of Ignis’ hips, he wasn’t the only one who was aroused.

“You shall just have to keep quiet then, won’t you?” Ignis gave a teasing smile, fully undoing his tie and slipping it from around his neck. 

“What’re we going to do?” 

“Since you’ve had such a tiring morning, you don’t have to  _ do _ anything.” Ignis held up the silky strip of fabric, holding it taut and offering it up to Noctis’ eyes, wearing that sultry yet mischievous expression that Noctis had come to recognise and love. “You just get to sit back and enjoy yourself.” 

“I’m not even allowed to see what’s going on?” Noctis eyed the fabric warily but did nothing to stop it’s descent, Ignis’ enigmatic smile and slight shake of the head the last things he saw before his eyes were covered and all was darkness.

“Is this alright?” Ignis asked close enough to his ear that he could feel his warm breath, his fingers busy with securing the strip of fabric so it would not slip off of its own accord.

“Yeah.” Noctis breathed back, the blood flowing south even more quickly as his excitement grew, his hands sliding up Ignis’ body for his thumbs to brush across his nipples standing proud beneath the cloth, his boyfriend arched his back with a delighted sigh, pressing their hardnesses closer together. Then Ignis’ lips met his, their passion making itself eminently clear, more than enough to forget about any lingering concerns and focus only on his partner. His fingers gripped tightly onto Ignis’ hips, while arms wound around his neck, one hand fisting in Noctis’ hair, tugging his head back so Ignis could take complete control of the kiss.

When Ignis eventually pulled away Noctis tried to follow him, to regain that contact, but the grip on his hair, reminding him exactly who held the reins in this situation. His breath was already coming in short pants and his lips felt tender with the force of the kiss, but all he wanted was more. 

Freedom of movement was granted to him again as the arms around his neck moved away. After a moment, he felt his own tie being loosened, the garment being pulled free before the top buttons of his shirt were opened one by one. Ignis had switched tack from demanding to gentle, a single finger tilting his head back so soft lips could kiss and lightly suck at his neck, but not enough to leave a lasting mark. That Noctis knew from experience.

Not being able to see, to anticipate what Ignis was going to do to him next added an extra thrill to the proceedings. In turn he teased Ignis’ sensitive nipples some more, rolling them beneath his fingers and tugging on their peaks, wishing he could see the expression that accompanied the faint gasps and hitches in breath he could hear and feel against his skin.

Suddenly the comfortable weight was lifted from his lap, his boyfriend withdrawing from his touch and Noctis whined at the loss, reaching forward, grasping at the air to try and find him again, but not once did he try to reach up and remove his blindfold. That would spoil the game.

Hands met his outstretched ones, taking them and carefully drawing them behind him, elbows bending around the back of his chair, small kisses peppering his skin and suddenly he felt something being wrapped around his wrists, binding them together. 

“Are you comfortable?” Ignis asked him quietly, releasing his hands and allowing him to test the restraint. It had been secured as firmly as the silken, slippery material would allow, holding him firmly but not too tight. He could still shift his wrists comfortably, the blood flow to his fingers unrestricted. Rolling his shoulders, he felt his suit jacket pull tight across his upper arms but it wasn’t unbearable. 

“It’s fine. Jacket’s not great, but the tie’s not too tight.” 

Being restrained wasn’t usually his preference, although it wasn’t because he disliked it. He could not fault his boyfriend’s skill in the art of tying him up. He simply loved touching Ignis more. He’d asked once where Ignis had learned such things but the only reply he received was a particular smile, as if saying anything would be telling. 

“What’s our safe word?” The husky whisper by his ear made Noctis jump, not getting a chance to reply more than a quiet moan as Ignis’ lips moved back to his neck, feather-light caresses to the spots he enjoyed. He bit his lip, his trousers getting tighter by the second.

“If you can’t tell me the word Noct, I’ll have to stop.” Ignis murmured in between kisses, light footsteps moving around in front of him, hands resting tantalisingly on his chest.

“It’s carbuncle.” Noctis whispered, body almost quivering with anticipation. “Don’t stop Iggy.” 

With the blindfold closing off his vision, and his hands tied preventing any active touch, he was left helpless while Ignis touched him, opening up his shirt, pressing open mouthed kisses across his chest, now properly marking his skin where the evidence would be hidden by his clothes. Noctis constrained himself to only letting out a whimper, keeping his voice down so no one outside his office door would be able to hear what was happening.

Hands rested on his knees, gently but firmly parting them and holding them spread wide, then Ignis’ lips were gone from his chest and something was pressing against his cock. 

“Iggy.” He breathed, picturing his boyfriend kneeling between his legs, nuzzling against the bulge in his trousers, the mental image making him even harder. He flexed at his bonds to test them again, wanting to push his fingers through that perfect, sandy blonde hair, messing it up as Ignis worked his magic, though that was likely the exact reason why his hands had been restrained in the first place.

The touch left his knees, contact sliding seductively up his thighs and making short work of the barrier presented by Noctis’ trousers, his fly quickly being pulled open and he gasped at the hot lips and tongue that touched his cloth covered cock, wetting the fabric with eager motions.

“C’mon Iggy, let me out. I want to feel you properly.” Noctis whined, shifting his hips as best he could, seeking more.

“So eager.” Ignis chuckled, making Noctis think back to the one other time they had played around in the office. He still dreamt of Ignis bent over the boardroom table, wearing such teasing scraps of black lace...

Hands pulled down the front of his underwear and tucked the elastic under his balls, completely exposing him to the cool air, quickly replaced with warm breath caressing him, a hand coming around to grasp at his base and Noctis tensed in anticipation. He could hear the rush of blood in his ears, his cock throbbing in time with his pulse, the slight pressure of Ignis’ hand around him accentuating the feeling. There was a slight rustling sound, but disappointingly nothing more seemed to happen.

“Iggy...please...” 

No sooner were the words past his lips when the head of his cock was engulfed in a warm, wet space, that hand beginning to move up and down his shaft. Ignis flicked his tongue over the slit, putting the slightest amount of pressure against it and Noctis moaned, struggling to keep the sound within his throat.

“So good Iggy. So good.” He whispered, muscles twitching in his thighs, trying to close his knees but Ignis’ shoulders were in the way. He could feel his boyfriend’s lips smiling around him before he withdrew, tongue licking up his whole length to lap at the precum that Noctis could feel starting to bead at the tip. 

“You like it when I treat you like a lollipop, don’t you Noct?” Ignis said, pulling far enough away to speak but close enough for his puffs of breath to be felt against Noctis’ spit-slicked cock.

“Yeah. You do it so well.” Ignis took him in again, taking his time in slowly sliding down as much of the shaft as he could comfortably take, giving a few bobs at his furthest extent, making up the rest with his hand. His other hand carefully cupped Noctis’ balls, rolling them between his fingers exactly how Noctis liked.

“Fuck!” Noctis moaned, his head tipped back, lips parted in an expression of bliss while trying to stay as quiet as he could. “So good…”

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and the moan died in Noctis’ throat, his head snapping back up so quickly he felt something twinge in his neck. Ignis froze in his motions before quickly withdrawing the contact from his genitals and gripping his knee instead.

“Noctis? Can I come in? I’ve got a contract that needs your signature.” 

Shit. SHIT! He recognised the voice as belonging to the head of his legal team. Of all the people to interrupt them, it had to be the most notorious gossip among the senior managers. 

What could he do? He couldn’t be found like this! Blindfolded and bound at his desk while his assistant sucks him off! It would be all over the company by the end of the week, it would be awful...everyone knowing that Ignis, the young man widely acknowledged as one of the most attractive people working there, was freely and willingly servicing him...he shivered, his cock twitching at the thought. Pride and shame both burnt within him, his face flushing hotly as the realisation of what he was feeling settled in.

“Noct, say something!” Ignis hissed, the hand on his knee squeezing tighter. He tried to form words but they died in his throat.

“Noctis?” He could hear the sound of the handle beginning to turn.

“Now’s not a good time!” Noctis almost shouted, panic giving his voice the motivation it needed. “Leave it with Ignis.”

“He’s not at his desk, and it’s too sensitive to leave out in the open. I’m so sorry for interrupting, but if I could just quickly pop in and leave it on your desk...” 

Noctis’ eyes widened in horror behind his makeshift blindfold as he heard the door handle start to turn again. Ignis’ tight grip on his knee suddenly left him, and there were a few hurried footsteps across the room.

“Let me take those from you.” Ignis’ smooth voice came across to him, sounding completely unruffled. “I’ll make sure he looks at them once his immediate business is concluded.” Noctis held his breath, hoping Ignis was sufficiently able to block the view through the door. 

“Oh great, thanks! I’ll leave it in your capable hands.”

There was the sound of the door shutting and Noctis breathed a sigh of relief. He could feel his heart racing and his cock throbbing, the adrenaline released into his system only adding to his excitement.

“My my, you don’t even seem to be phased by nearly getting caught, sir.” Ignis was back by his side faster than he expected, making him jump as something, perhaps a fingertip, traced its way up his cock which was still standing firm and proud. He whimpered. 

“Much as I’d like to admire you right now...” There was the slapping sound of a sheaf of paper hitting his desk and he only had the momentary warning of warm breath near his feverishly hot skin before he was taken in hand again and Ignis went down on his cock like it was the most delicious thing he’d ever tried.

“Fuuuck!” Noctis hissed, biting his lip hard to try and stifle the expletive. It seemed that Ignis was no longer inclined to tease him. The mental image of neat, put together Ignis on his knees before him still dressed in his suit, looking up at him over the rim of his glasses, the green a thin ring around the pupils blown wide. Anyone could walk in at any second and see exactly the kind of relationship he had with his young assistant, his cock throbbed and he groaned.

He wanted these restraints off. He wanted to be able to see, to touch...Noctis tried to roll his hips as best he could, bracing his arms and feet to try and give him some leverage, but all it took was a little shift in Ignis’ weight and he was effectively pinned in his seat, completely at his boyfriend’s mercy.

“Please Iggy, let me see you. Let me touch you.” He panted, chest heaving as he gulped in air. Ignis pulled off of him with an audible pop but his hand still continued to work up and down Noctis’ cock, squeezing a little under the head and sliding his thumb over the tip and along his slit with each stroke, the muscles in Noctis’ stomach clenching and relaxing in time with the pace.

“I thought we agreed that I was going to be in charge this time.” Ignis said, his voice rough and husky in just the best way. This was unbearable!

“Please. You look so beautiful...I just wanna appreciate you.” Noctis pleaded, begging for mercy. Being in the dark like this, it could almost have been anyone sucking him off, but he didn’t want just anyone. 

With one last languid lick, Ignis let his cock be for a moment before he was engaged in another passionate kiss. Noctis could taste a hint of himself on his boyfriend’s tongue, moaning unashamedly into Ignis’ mouth. When Ignis pulled back, the blindfold fell away, letting Noctis blink in the sudden brightness. His eyes were now able to flick up and down his boyfriend’s body, noticing the moist pinkness of his lips, the hunger in his eyes that were fixed firmly on Noctis’ cock, and the prominent bulge in his trousers. It seemed he had been enjoying the action too.

“There you are. My gorgeous Iggy...” Noctis whispered, delighted how the flush across his boyfriend’s cheeks darkened at the compliment, somehow managing to look both lusty and bashful at the same time. How Ignis settled for him, Noctis would never be able to fathom.

“How long have we got?” Noctis asked, his sense of time having been distorted by pleasure. 

“A little more than half an hour before your next appointment.” Ignis told him after a glance at his watch, a sly smirk delicious on his slightly swollen lips.

“You better finish me off quick then so I can touch you.” 

“And why would I want to do that? I quite like it when you’re so helpless before me.” As if to prove a point, Ignis took the opportunity to run his hands up Noctis’ exposed skin, making sure to caress every weak spot along the way. Noctis tried to arch into the touch but his bound hands restricted him. Inhaling sharply, he nodded to Ignis’ confined erection and moistened his lips with his tongue. 

“Can’t have you going back to your desk in that state. What would people say?” Ignis paused, evidently conflicted.

“This was supposed to be all about you.”

“Yeah, but isn’t it still about me if I want to please you too? I suppose if you don’t you want to cum...” He left the sentence hanging, leaving it up to Ignis to decide the course of the next half an hour.

It was a beautiful sight watching Ignis decisively sink to his knees and take Noctis’ cock back in his mouth. What felt so good with the blindfold on was made even better now he could see, the reality of Ignis even more erotic than his imagination. The hollowing of Ignis’ cheeks when he sucked, the way those green eyes watched him over the top of his elegant spectacle frames, closing occasionally in what appeared to be pleasure, vibrations from his moans adding to Noctis’ pleasure.

It didn’t take him long to cum. Noctis tried so hard to hold back his own moans as the sensations overwhelmed him, the tightening feeling in his balls quickly followed by the rush of release, breathily babbling about how amazing it felt to cum down Ignis’ throat, feel his boyfriend swallowing around him, being so good for taking everything he offered. He was left dazed by in the aftermath, panting and quivering, head leaning back against his chair.

“I trust that was satisfactory, sir.” Ignis said, wiping delicately at the corners of his mouth with a handkerchief in such a calm and sophisticated manner that no third party would even have been able to guess what had been between those lips just moments before. 

Noctis nodded mutely, temporarily unable to speak as what they’d done just hit him full force. They’d been so close to being found out, and he’d liked it. That was a dangerous revelation.

Ignis tucked him back into his underwear, carefully zipping up his trousers and closing most of his shirt buttons before rising to lean back against the desk, bracing his hands behind him. He looked very pleased with himself, his posture accentuating the tent in his own trousers, showing precisely how much he’d enjoyed taking Noctis apart.

After a moment to recover his wits and his capability of speech, Noctis tilted his head to read Ignis’ watch. There was twenty-five minutes until his next meeting...Still time.

“Did you bring any lube?”

“We don’t have enough time for that.” Ignis rolled his eyes at Noctis’ grin but couldn’t prevent a blush from forming. 

“C’mon, Iggy. There’s enough time for a little something and the longer you take, the less time we have.” He pushed his bottom lip forward and looked up at his boyfriend through his eyelashes.

“A pout should not look so appealing on a man in your position.” Ignis teased, the corners of his lips curling upwards to give away that he was weakening under Noctis’ charms. “As you wish.” He reached out and spun Noctis’ chair around, carefully removing the tie from around his wrists and tenderly rubbing the skin where the fabric had made contact. Noctis sighed in relief, taking a moment to roll his shoulders before pulling Ignis round to stand in front of him, standing him in close and making quick work of his belt and trouser fastenings. 

“Lube?” He prompted again, letting Ignis pull out a small packet from his pocket before his trousers and underwear were hastily dragged half way down his thighs, revealing his hard cock that somehow managed to be as pretty as the man who possessed it. 

“Good boy. So well prepared.” Noctis kissed the reddened tip and felt it twitch beneath his lips at the praise. Oh how he wanted to take his time, worshiping his wonderful young man until Ignis was melting under his touch, perhaps laying him back over the desk to take him slow and deep, but alas, such activity would have to wait until they got home. Instead, he pushed up the bottom of Ignis’ shirt, offering up the hem to his boyfriend’s mouth to serve the dual purpose of keeping the fabric clean of any stray fluids and helping to quieten any excessive sounds of Ignis’ enjoyment.

Quickly tearing open the lube packet, Noctis quickly warmed the slick substance between his fingers before reaching around to Ignis’ ass, parting his cheeks and finding his hole, immediately pressing his middle finger against the tight ring of muscle while at the same time taking Ignis’ cock between his lips, setting a steady rhythm.

Ignis gave a muffled moan as he was breached, bending over Noctis’ body to grasp the back of his chair, spreading his legs as much as the restrictions of his trousers permitted to allow more access for the finger that was pressing deeper inside. Noctis didn’t have the luxury of taking it slow, so it was a good thing that Ignis liked him to be vigorous now and again. He didn’t stop, pressing a second finger inside his boyfriend to ruthlessly finger-fuck him, relaxing his jaw to take as much of Ignis’ cock as he could, thoroughly enjoying the sounds that Ignis was making in response to all the stimulation. 

It was easy to tell that Ignis was getting close by the way his cock tensed and throbbed against his tongue. He glanced up as much as he could, just able to see Ignis’ eyes squeezed shut in pleasure. It was when a hand landed on the back of his head, not pushing him down but just gently fisting in his hair that Noctis knew that one last push would have Ignis come undone. He thrust his fingers in one last time, striking Ignis’ prostate hard, and even though Noctis was ready for those involuntary bucks of Ignis’ hips they nearly made him gag. 

Ignis whimpered, for once managing to stay quiet as he orgasmed, back arching, legs shuddering while Noctis could taste the salty liquid spurting onto the back of his tongue. He massaged Ignis’ pleasure spot, teasing out as much enjoyment as he could for his boyfriend, swallowing every drop of his cum before withdrawing his fingers and leaning back, delighted with the flushed, blissed out expression on Ignis’ face. 

Quickly, Noctis wiped his fingers on the handkerchief Ignis had used before then gently pulled his boyfriend’s clothes back into order, tucking everything back into his trousers while Ignis’ rapid breathing shakily returned to normal speed.

“You good?” Noctis asked, grasping Ignis’ arms and draping them over his shoulders, carefully standing so they could properly embrace and support each other’s slightly wobbly legs.

“Yes, ah, thank you.” Ignis sighed, resting his head against Noctis’ shoulder.

“Y’know, it’s going to be really hard to work in here from now on. I already can’t go into the boardroom without seeing you bent over the table in that lingerie.” Yes, this would be a difficult lunchtime to forget.

Ignis chuckled against his ear. “Perhaps we should keep our play time at home from now on.”

“Yeah, you’re right…But, if we’re not going to play, it’d be nice if I could still kiss you from time to time. Discreetly, of course.” He gently kissed Ignis’ cheek, encouraging him to turn his head to tenderly press their lips together, both of them melting into the affection. It was over all too soon when Ignis pulled away.

“Ah ah ahh, before you get me riled up again.” Ignis rolled his eyes as Noctis smirked and flicked his eyes very deliberately down to his crotch. “I should get back to my desk, and you should have something to eat while you have the chance.”

“Yeah ok, I’ve got five minutes to spare. I think I’m gonna be home late for dinner though.” Noctis’ smile disappeared as he remembered everything he would have to do this afternoon.

“I’ll wait for you and we’ll go home together.” When Ignis took his hand and linked their fingers, his other hand coming up to cup Noctis’ cheek, his heart began to flutter.

“Thanks Iggy, for everything.” Noctis said softly, leaning into the caress. He was disappointed when Ignis moved away, tidying himself up and retying his tie before scooping up the paperwork he’d entered with and turned towards the door.

“Oh, and don’t forget about that contract.” Ignis said, glancing back over his shoulder.

“You had to spoil the moment didn’t you.” Noctis sighed, smiling fondly at his boyfriend. “Good thing I love you.” 

“I love you too Noct.” Ignis smiled, blushing, and slipped out of the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading <3 If you find it worthy, any kudos or comments are greatly appreciated.
> 
> Twitter: [@flames_knight](https://twitter.com/flames_knight)


End file.
